


We Never Signed Up To Be Superheroes

by hipsterloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipsterloki/pseuds/hipsterloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel becomes God, Dean and Sam are left wondering what's next until Bobby calls in a favor to help one of his old friends. The brothers accept and are thrown into an experimental group of heroes before they can realize that they are extremely, utterly, and completely way in over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Signed Up To Be Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> [Because one time I made this gif](http://hipsterloki.tumblr.com/post/5884108580/dean-youre-real-loki-impressed) and this idea has plagued me ever since. Wrote this a while ago and I had most of the second chapter written but my external hard drive crashed and I've been too lazy to write the second chapter. Also, this is before I believe season 7 and runs a different course than that of the TV show, so FYI. Not Beta-Read.

Streaks of light trickled into the old motel room and over the small round table next to the window. Sam sat, long legs stretched out onto the other chair, laptop teetering on the edge of the table as he clanked away. The fading orange lights that snuck into the darkened room were a tell-tale sign that night was approaching rapidly. Sam’s bangs fell into his face, but it didn’t seem to bother him. Instead he continued typing away. Hardly looking up from his screen, Sam addressed Dean who was slouched on one of the beds, eyes focused on the rug below his feet.   
  
“You know with Cas gone,” Sam began, testing the waters that was his brother. Some days Dean was fine again, he’d talk about Castiel as if remembering an old lover fondly. Other days, there was a certain resentment that darkened his hazel eyes.   
  
Today it seemed like neither; Dean seemed tired. It was then that Sam remembered that Dean was in fact older than him. Sometimes, Sam would forget this, but in the waning light Sam saw the lines on his brother's face, defining his age with each crease.  
  
“He isn’t gone, he turned into a monster.” Dean’s voice was low and felt gravelly, even to him. He would have found his words comical at any other time, but that time had passed and in reality, it was the most painful thing he had to admit to himself. “He’s a monster in a place we can’t get to, Sam. We can’t save him. I can’t save him.”  
  
Dean’s jaw clenched, eyes screwing shut and the guilt that was written all over his face was enough to tell Sam everything that Dean felt. In that moment, Sam glimpsed at the man who knew he had failed. Sam pushed the laptop back to the center of the table and sat up in his chair, letting his feet fall to the floor.  
  
“Dean,” Sam called out before the movement caught up with him. His face twisted, pain flickering through his features. There was a moment where he could feel the licks of fire against his skin until it burned all the way through to his bones. The moment went unnoticed by Dean, who was too focused on the ground below him, hands clenching at his knees. Sam managed to gulp down air and choke out, “Dean, look-- what happened, it’s not your fault but we have to move on.”  
  
“To what?” Dean’s gaze moved to stare at Sam out of the corner of his eyes. “Don’t you get it? We have got a power hungry son of bitch somewhere up there, carrying out severe punishment to the sorry fucks that used to be his family. We’re next.”  
  
Before Sam could shake his head in annoyance, his cell phone buzzed, sliding around on the table loudly. “Hey,” Sam greeted the person on the other end of the phone, relieved to hear someone who wouldn’t piss him off. “We’ll take a look at it, thanks Bobby.” Hanging up, Sam dropped the phone back down on the table and stood up slowly, the image of fire burned into the back of his eyelids making him dizzy. “We gotta get our asses down to New Mexico. A friend of Bobby’s says that something is going down and they can’t figure out what.”  
  
Dean’s head rolled, a dull pop coming from his neck before he stood up. He couldn’t argue with Sam, and being stuck in the motel was doing things to him, at this point he didn't even care if they left at night just as long as he didn't have to stay in the too-small room anymore. It gave him too much time to think about Castiel, about God, about everything that was so unimportant to him before. Where was God? How could he let Castiel turn into this? Where had he himself been? How could he himself let Castiel turn into this?  
  
“Dean.”  
  
His name echoed in his ears, distant and yet calling him back home. He nodded his head along absentmindedly, pulling on his jacket and gathering the already packed bags. They didn’t really need to say anything, or talk about what they were even going after. They were just going, and Sam was okay with that because Dean needed it. They both needed it and it didn’t matter where and what they were going to face, as long as they had the chance of forgetting about the pain that was consuming the both of them from the inside.  
  
The ride was mostly silent, other than the music humming through the speakers of the car. And with each state line they crossed, Dean felt like he was getting further and further away from Castiel. He thought that maybe if they stayed near the warehouse where Castiel left them, he would find something telling him how to undo everything. The time had come though for them to move on and leave Castiel to the fate he so carelessly carved out for himself, though it pained Dean more than he could ever voice.  
  
Every morning the sun began to beat down brighter, the breeze became drier, the landscape changed into a rocky expanse, speckled with green. Where Bobby had sent them was in the middle of nowhere, a little piss poor town in the pits of the hell-like desert of New Mexico. They arrived at a small diner, because like hell if Dean wasn’t hungry and the two brothers clambered out of the Impala, squinting out the sun as best as they could.  
  
“So, I don’t understand, what the hell are we looking…” Dean’s voice trailed, eyes widening despite the deep glare of the sun. His lips parted, eyebrows furrowing up in horror. The north side of the town had clearly been decimated. Buildings split in two, glass spread out and twinkling on the road.  
  
“Jesus,” Sam breathed. They hadn’t noticed the destruction up until now, but what they saw was like a punch to the gut and they were left breathless.  
  
They stood dumbfounded, watching people wade through debris and picking up what they could. Dean glanced over at Sam, eyes asking the question, “now what?” Sam’s bewildered stare told him he had no clue what to do.  
  
“Call Bobby,” Dean murmured, leaning against the Impala and raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Sam fumbled with his phone, quickly tapping out Bobby's number and waiting impatiently for the call to be answered.  
  
“Hey Bobby, it’s me, Sam. Yeah, we’re here. No, what the hell is going on? This place is burned to the ground. Yeah we’re at the diner, but this place is-- yeah, alright. Damn, you could have told us what we were walking into.” Dean eyed his brother intently, trying to piece together the conversation happening next to him. He draped his arm over the hood of the car and rested his chin, waiting patiently for Sam to get off the phone. Sam stuffed the small phone in his pocket, shaking his head, a look of annoyance plastered on his face as turned to look at Dean, giving his shoulders a small shrug.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“He told me to get our asses in the diner, an old friend of his needs to talk to us.” Sam jumped up onto the sidewalk, leaving Dean grumbling behind him. They sauntered into the damaged diner, and it was apparent who they had to meet.  
  
The diner was disheveled and empty, save for one man who was sitting at one of the only booths left intact. Sam and Dean shared a quick look before approaching, and Dean tried to hide the smile creeping onto his face when he took in the site of the eye patch on the man’s face. The man stood, his all-black attire and somber expression leading to Dean’s amusement even more.  
  
“Good afternoon gentlemen, my name is Nick Fury.” He introduced himself, holding out a hand.  
  
Dean finally broke into a crooked grin and, while one of his eyebrows arched up, he took Nick’s hand and said, “Right, and my name is Dean Sexy and this is my brother Sam Tall.” Sam’s eyes cut down at Dean in a silent reprimand that Dean paid no attention to.  
  
“That’s my real name,” Nick replied, taking his spot in the booth again. “Sit,” and even though he had one eye, the glare it was capable of producing made Dean and Sam sit promptly in the seats across from him. “So you’re the Winchester boys, you don’t look like much.”  
  
Dean scoffed, a small breathy noise of bewilderment that was accompanied with a condescending smile, “if you knew half the things--”  
  
“I do know, you stopped the apocalypse from happening, that’s big shit boys. Now, I’m not here to inflate your heads, I’m here to ask you a favor and Bobby said you could help. Honestly with the talent you two pack together for fighting supernatural things, I don’t know why it’s taken us so long to get into contact.”  
  
“And who exactly is ‘us’?” Sam interjected, eyes set on Nick’s face, trying to read the man in front of him. Nick seemed to have a mysterious aura that surrounded him, putting both of the brothers on edge.  
  
“SHIELD, we’re a, lets just say, a secret organization.”  
  
“Like the C.I.A,” Dean smiled, nodding his head along.  
  
“Not quite, try a… a little bit stranger than that. Now as you can see, this city has been torn apart. It happened last week, a strange string of events beginning with a couple of meteor touchdowns--”  
  
“No wonder this place sounded familiar, I saw it on the news!” Sam said, wincing slightly when he rose his voice. Another jolting flash of fire obscured his vision momentarily. This time, both Dean and Nick noticed the pain that flickered in Sam’s hazel eyes. Nick let Dean look on worriedly at his brother while he continued on.  
  
“Yeah, long story short, someone that we have no clue who he is or where he came from showed up out of no-where along with this, I want to say hammer. And things got ugly fast, now that he’s up and left, something tells me we’re going to be getting a lot more trouble from people like him and we need to know what we’re up against.  
  
We tried getting information from the people that were closest to him when he was down here but they’ve kept quiet and our hands are bound because of an… irrational truce that was made by one of our agents, if not we would've had the information days ago. Now, I’ve heard you’ve had a lot of dealings with a lot of things, and I’m here to ask you if you can figure out who or what this man is.” By the time Nick was done, he was leaning in over the table, staring down the two brothers with his one eye.  
  
Chuckling, Sam pushed back the bangs of his hair. “Don’t you have groups of scientists who do that kind of--”  
  
“Yes, and after two days, all they got was that this hammer had high magnetic frequencies coming off of it. I need someone with a little more experience, not in science but in fiction, in things that stories are made of. Are you two in?” Nick’s aggressive tone made Dean wary. He wasn’t one to be bossed around or given orders, and this man in front of him demanded his attention, his respect, his obedience with just a firm look and Dean didn't like it one bit. He could smell the trouble of this job, it stank with problems that Dean didn't feel like getting into, especially when Castiel was continually taking up most of his thoughts.  
  
“Well do you have anything we can go off of, other then your fascinating story?” Dean answered, exasperation dripping in his voice. Nick pulled out a manila envelope and opened it, digging out various photos.  
  
“This is the man we’re talking about, they gave us a false name.” Nick handed Dean the photo, who looked it over curiously.  
  
“You’re worried about freaking Sabertooth over here?” Dean’s laughter filled the silent diner as he handed it off to Sam, nodding his head as if seeking for some sort of approval on his joke.  
  
“And this is what he did,” Nick dropped the other picture in front of Dean, face a complete mask of apathy.  
  
Dean looked down at the glossy photo of men lined up, various parts of their faces bruised, scratched or with blood staining their skin. “Huh…” Dean swallowed the large knot forming in his throat and nudged the photo over to Sam, who looked it over intently.  
  
“Exactly, he tore our base apart, single-handedly. All to get to this thing,” Nick slid over a photo of what seemed to be a large hammer held up on a pedestal of mud. It’s large handle jutted into the air, as if teasing who ever walked by to give it a tug. Dean had a flashback of the moment when he tried to yank out the immobile and stubborn sword from it’s home inside of a very large boulder.  
  
Sam snatched the photo away and examined it closely, bangs falling back in his face for the third time. Dean would have to convince his brother to snip them off sometime, but Sam looked like he was on the brink of a revelation and Dean didn’t want to interrupt. They watched Sam closely, looking for a flicker of understanding to gleam in his eyes.  
  
“I need my laptop, I have an idea but I need to do some research.” Sam finally declared, gathering up the photos that were handed to them. His long fingers gently tapped the pictures into alignment before he hid them in his jacket.  
  
“Give us a couple of days and we’ll meet back with you.” Dean offered a fake, yet charming smile that never touched his bright hazel green eyes. He began to usher Sam out of the booth but Nick’s derisive laughter stopped them in mid-action.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” Nick asked, a playful smile lighting up his usually stoic face. Dean decided that this smile of his seemed infinitely more dangerous than the slight frown he always wore.  
  
“To a hotel, so we can do some research on this.” Dean said in a condescendingly slow voice, the agitation evident in the way he gripped the back cushion of the seat.  
  
“I’m sorry boys but if you accept this, we can’t let you just go off on your own, by yourself, with confidential information.”  
  
“What are you saying?” It was Sam’s turn to be bewildered, lips pursing together with a look of distaste crossing his face momentarily.  
  
“I’m saying, we’re going to meet the rest of your team.” Nick still had a faint trace of a smile in his tone as he addressed the two dumbfounded brothers before him.  
  
“Team? Excuse me, but we don’t work with--”  
  
“You’re going to want to work with these people, it’s a little experimental team. The best of the best at what they do and if you’re going to take this job, then you’re going to have to deal with them. So, what do you say, are you in?” Nick’s one eye was boring into them again, making them both feel uncomfortably unraveled.  
  
“Fine,” it was Sam who answered much to Dean’s surprise. Dean jerked his head around, glaring up at his brother.  
  
“Fine? Sammy, are you kidding me? We’ve got bigger problems to deal with than being someone’s bitch, again.” Dean growled out, fingers reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose tiredly.  
  
“Yeah, your angel friend who fancied himself a god, we heard about that. And I’m sure we can help you with that as well.” Nick’s voice was even and business-like but Dean couldn’t shake of the hints of sarcasm that broke through. But then again, whenever anyone breached the subject of Castiel Dean got overly defensive.  
  
“Dean, we’ve got nothing right now. I say we take this and just ride it through, all they want is a little bit of research.” Sam managed to smile, but Dean’s un-amused, unimpressed and certainly unconvinced stare told Sam how stupid he was being for accepting the job from a man they hardly knew.  
  
But Dean didn’t want to argue with his brother, not now, especially because he could still see glimpses of unadulterated pain flash in his eyes from time to time. No doubt from the Hell Sam was literally fighting back in his head. Suddenly that thought was consuming Dean, making him feel ever worse about Castiel, about his brother, about everything.  
  
“Fine,” Dean agreed while shaking his head. He knew he’d regret this, something told him they were, once again, in over their heads but that look of pain that brightened up Sam’s eyes told him to forget about the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Good, I’m sure Tony won’t mind housing you.” Nick stood up and held out an arm showing the two brothers out of the diner and to their car. “Just follow the black vans if you will boys, I’ll see you soon. Hopefully you’ll have some answers for me by then.”  
  
Though Dean’s eyes narrowed and his teeth ground together angrily, they had nothing more to do than follow the orders given to them now that they were under the orders of ‘SHIELD’. The foreboding feeling came back to Dean, but when he glanced over at Sam excitedly pouring over the photos, Dean pushed the anxious feeling back into the furthest part of his mind and just followed the black vans all the way to Malibu, California.


End file.
